Phantom's Wrath
Phantom's Wrath is a roleplay story currently ongoing on the RNW discord, mostly lead by Moon Snail. It started on May 8th, 2019, and is still taking place, but in the form of the novelization known as The Scythe of Souls. Characters Note: Characters are currently being moved to Characters in Phantom's Wrath / The Scythe of Souls. Phantom and their army: *'Phantom': The main villain of the story. They seek to steal the souls of everyone they encounter for an unknown cause. To aid them, they also raise the victims as mind slaves, forcing them to follow their every command. *Chihiro Fujisaki: A Chihiro from another dimension, he decides to join Phantom's side as his villainous right hand man. He still has his soul, however. *'The Phantoms': Phantom's minions. Without their soul, they lose all control they have over their body and mind, turning them into mindless followers of Phantom's desires. They become more powerful when converted, turning them into a major threat. *'Dark Ghost': An unknown entity with unknown motives. They join Phantom and agrees to help them in their quests. *'Odette': A mysterious memeber of Phantom's army. Nobody knows who she really is, as she hides her identity under many articles of clothing. She also has a very soft spot for female painters for unknown reasons. Druid's Rebellion: *'The Druid': The key to stopping Phantom. She's the first person to see Phantom at work and live. She tells Gargoyowl and Sora about them, then arranges the rebellion after Phantom attacks the tavern. *Gargoyowl: A living owl statue with wisdom on nature. They're the first person who learns about Phantom and their terror, and spreads this to everyone in the tavern, allowing the Rebellion to form. *Sora: A young teenager who has been mentioned to have been part of a killing game on an island. She is the second person to know about Phantom's evil plans from the Druid. She acts a little bit like a second-in-command if the team. *'Lucas': An archer who joined the rebellion to avenge his missing brother, who was likely taken by Phantom. He originally went to the tavern to drown his sorrows, but is forced to side with everyone after the attack from Phantom. *'Robin': Lucas' companion and boyfriend. He's another archer who tries to keep Lucas from acting irrationally because of his brother. Just like him, he has to join the Rebellion to survive Phantom's wrath. *Freddy Freaker: Normally a really annoying freak who just tries to con people out of money, Freddy understands the volume of the situation, and agrees to put his greed aside to help the rebellion. *Despacito: A Robloxian spider who really likes Fortnite. Despite appearing in the rp, he is cut from the novelization. *Sig: A spacey boi who is derived from neutral parts of a demon. He doesn't appear in the rp, but replaces Despacito in the novelization. *'Tien': A small, friendly and childish creature that looks like Phantom and Druid that offers to help Soren and Reece on their quest of finding Shope when they meet. She's also on a quest to find... rainbow puppies? I don't know, man. *Soren Mayer: A delinquent-like and emo 12-year-old trans girl who joined the Rebellion to find out why her girlfriend disappeared, who was taken by Phantom. She was working with Reece and Tien to find her. *Reece Rïda: A spunky fanfic-reading and Gorillaz-loving 13-year-old who was helping Soren and Tien find the former's girlfriend. He enjoys having WiFi and has a sword. *Detective Pikachu: A Pikachu with the ability to speak that's also a detective. They say he's a coffee addict, which he says that he's not. *Charlotte: A bubbly, airheaded and optimistic girl from Clamburg that joins the Rebellion after seeing them after the restaurant fight. She believes that everyone has good inside of them, and hopes that Phantom does as well. She is also a novelization-exclusive character. *Jennifer Shope: Soren's girlfriend who was killed and phantomized by Phantom. She is the only current Phantom to have rebelled against Phantom to the point where her soul breaks free from Phantom's scythe. *Tommy Turnbull: A very smart and kind 10-year-old kid who owns a small but very powerful robot known as Robotboy. He becomes a phantom shortly after Moon Snail, but manages to break free and join the rebellion. *Lemres: A sweet-loving wizard who's known for being a skilled Puyo Puyo player. After his boyfriend Moon Snail disappears randomly, he goes to the swamp in search of him, before meeting the same fate as Moon Snail, becoming phantomized. He later breaks free of his phantomization. *'Toucan': Bean's robotic companion. A small bird drone that supposedly has a kill mode. They were taken from Bean by Corrin during their first appearance. *Corrin: A prince who knows Moon Snail well. He is led to the Rebellion thanks to Makoto and Kyoko. *Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Hope and a head member of the Future Foundation, Makoto is a nice dude who ends up leading Corrin and Toucan to the Rebellion. *Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Detective and a Future Foundation head Like Makoto, Kyoko is a usually stoic girl who also leads Corrin and Toucan to the Rebellion. *'Lucy': A badass mage that loves to be badass. She carries a book of badass spells, and knows Kokoro well, along with ranting about being a badass to her everyday. She's also exclusively in the novel. *Kokoro Mitsume: The SHSL Psychologist that listens to Lucy asking if she's a badass often. She's stoic and really smart, is never seen without her IPad, and is an old friend of Sora and Iroha. She also is hinted to know about Phantom's motives. *Zombie: An undead cat owned by Moon Snail and Lemres. He takes a liking towards Charlotte after his owners got phantomized. He still stays with her even after Lemres gets rescued. *Mao Mao: The sherif of Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao is a black cat that wields a sword. He immediately joins the Rebellion after meeting Shope. *Ralsei: A darkner with the power to heal other people. He also has a gun for a weapon. *2-D: The lead vocalist and keyboard player of Gorrilaz, also known as Stu Pott, he finds himself joining the Rebellion after running into Tommy and Mao Mao. *Iroha Nijiue: The SHSL Painter and an old friend of Sora. She witnessed the creation of Phantom's new scythe and barely escape Chihiro. She is hoping to save her girlfriend, Jennifer Skye, from Phantom. *Lops: Iroha's pet bunny. She knows very well what's going around her and Iroha, and joins the Rebellion with her owner and Moonlight Flower. *Moonlight Flower: Former girlfriend of Jennifer, she discovers about her phantomization from Iroha and the two join the Rebellion together. *Tweek: An anxious boy from South Park, who Shope meets and agrees to have him join the Rebellion to save Craig, his boyfriend. *Silver the Hedgehog: A time traveler who came from a future where Phantom won and destroyed the Rebellion. He's a depressed insomniac, and also gay. *Blaze the Cat: Silver's time traveling buddy. Blaze is calm, solemn and level-headed who hides her emotions. *Terrie Pines: A fellow friend and virus warrior of Soren and Shope, Terrie goes out to find them after a month of their departure from Cornbury to learn about the Phantom epidemic. He's anxious and fretful about everything. *Sparkz Mayer: A Sapi Yamper who is Soren's adoptive brother. He goes with Terrie to find his adoptive sister and her girlfriend. *Custard and Baron: Two Sapis (Custard being an Alcremie and Baron being a Sceptile) from a faraway land. Custard is ditzy and dainty while Baron is overprotective of the princess. *Sally Acorn: A strong-minded and opinionated Mobian who leads the Freedom Fighters. She's very logical, focused and always plans ahead. *Nikki Thaksin: A spunky Taiwanese-Ukrainian girl who goes off to find Tommy. She's snarky and sarcastic, but means very well. She is also Cal's owner. *Cal: Nikki's robot cat. She's very naïve and energetic, willing to protect her friends and Rebellion colleges. *Amitie: A cheerful and amicable student of the Primp Town Magic School. She will first appear in Chapter 12, looking for her best friend Sig. *Ivy Fox: A partly-roboticized Mobian fox who's apart of the Freedom Fighters. She's humble, adventurous, down-to-earth and Holly's enemy. She's a futch lesbian and also genderfae. *Fiona Fox: Ivy's girlfriend and another Freedom Fighter. She's a determined fighter who's always eager to oppose evil, somewhat prideful but always meaning well. Like her girlfriend, she hates Holly for wronging Ivy. *Dr. Eggman (Formerly): A former member of the rebellion... for better or for worse. He didn't really help that much, due to spending more time lamenting the fact that Shadow fucked and pissed on his wife than anything else. Phantom tricked him into being phantomized. Other characters: *Moon Snail: A Zangoose boy who's a veteran of the RNW wiki. He becomes a phantom at the beginning of the story. *Flametail: Moon Snail's closest friend, and RNW's local barkeep. Shortly before the Rebellion forms, his tavern gets destroyed and he's turned into a phantom minion. *'Bean': Lucas' brother. Before Phantom got exposed, he was phantomized secretly, causing Lucas to fall into despair for a short while. *Murdoc: Bassit And self-proclaimed leader of the Gorrilaz, he is phantomized shortly before 2-D joins the Rebellion. He wants to kill 2-D for joining them. *Jennifer Skye: RNW's local friend who was Phantomized before the story started. Iroha is hoping to save her. *Craig: Tweek's boyfriend who was phantomized by Chihiro. *'Holly Twig': One of Phantom's minions, she's very angsty and depressed. Soon after her parents died, she let Phantom take her soul willingly, and became one of their most loyal minions. She exclusively appears in the novelization, like Sig, Lops, Charlotte and many others. *'Sarah Mercedes-Benz': One of Holly's old friends who was shortly phantomized alongside Sabrina after Holly. She's very strict and demanding towards her phantomized peers, not showing any respect to anybody but Phantom, Chihiro, Holly, Sabrina and her albino pet mouse, Cheesecake. *'Sabrina Cobra': Another amigo of Holly that got phantomized with Sarah. She is an archer that doesn't talk so often, covering her mouth with a bandanna, but when she does, Sabrina is probably very angry and will kick your ass. *'Cheesecake': An albino mouse that is Sarah's pet, phantomized alongside his owner. He usually wears hoodies by Sarah to protect him from the sun, and is very loyal to his owner. *Vendetta: Normally just a girl who makes fiends to take over Clamburg, but was phantomized around when Charlotte joined the Rebellion. *Grudge: Vendetta's bumbling underling hamster who was phantomized with her. He doesn't talk, communicating in grunts and growls. *Little My: She makes a brief appearance seeing Moon Snail and Tommy get phantomized, and tells nobody about it. Her current fate is unknown. *Shadow the Hedgehog: A hot topic wannabe who fucked and pissed on Eggman's wife. His current fate after Eggman pissed on the moon is unknown. Bold = Made for this series specifically. Current story: The story begins with the aspiring magician and engineer Bean looking around the swamp for hostile robots. He doesn't find any, but he does see a strange entity circling him. He calls for help from his younger brother Lucas, but he never arrives. The hostile character kills him, with Lucas arriving only after this happens. Lucas desperately calls out for his brother, to no avail. Shortly after that, the recently orphaned Holly visits the swamp, and is confronted by the same person who killed Bean: Phantom, the main villain. After Holly mentioned to them the death of her parents, Phantom offers her a deal. Holly agreed, and Phantom swiftly kills her, later turning her into a phantom minion. Freddy Freaker breaks into Moon Snail's house and delivers him a letter from an unknown sender. Moon Snail reads the letter, which requests that he heads to the swamp on the following day. The next day, Moon Snail follows the letter's request and goes to the swamp. From there, he becomes the first one to encounter Phantom themself. After they discuss their plans to him, they steal Moon Snail's soul and raises him as the first phantom minion in their army. Tommy and Little My find out about this, and while Little My just walks away after realizing the situation, Tommy demands to know what happened. Phantom explains everything, then offers him the same fate by disguising it as an offer for power. Tommy debates the offer, but decides to accept it, allowing them to take his soul and raising him as another phantom minion. At the pub, Flametail brings up the fact that Moon Snail and Tommy went to the swamp and have yet to return. As everyone worries about the two, Lemres offers to visit the swamp to try and rescue them. Everyone tries to convince him not to go there, worrying that he might suffer the same fate, but he wouldn't stop at anything to save Moon Snail, and leaves. Dr. Eggman then makes an announcement calling out Shadow for pissing on his wife, then pisses on the moon so hard that it explodes. Yes, that's a canon part of the arc. Don't ask. A few days later, Lemres still hasn't returned. Nobody knows why... until The Druid appears to warn Gargoyowl about Phantom. She shows them a flashback of Lemres at the beach, still trying to get to the swamp, before he notices Moon Snail. Not knowing that he's phantomised, he approaches him in joy. Phantom Moon Snail turns around and attempts to attack Lemres, but fails as he dodges out of the way. Lemres demands to know what's going on, but refuses to accept the explanation that Moon Snail was taken by Phantom. After the two fight, Phantom Moon Snail triumphs over Lemres, allowing Phantom to take his soul and raise him as Phantom Lemres. After the two phantom minions flirt a bit, they and Phantom return to the swamp to discuss new plans. Gargoyowl agrees to warn everyone about the situation, and Druid departs. Later, Sora enters the swamp to learn about the disappearances, and encounters The Druid. She tells Sora that she knows who's behind the disappearances, and explains to her everything about Phantom. She agrees to warn everyone as well, and heads to the tavern. The Druid stays at the swamp for a bit, before Phantom notices her, and threatens to kill her. She panics and teleports away, disappointing Phantom with her "cowardice". Unfortunately for them, Shope heard the whole thing. Phantom demanded to know why she was here, After she told them she was curious about the disappearances, Phantom brought her the same fate. While everyone is gone, Phantom Lemres tells Phantom where the tavern is. The next day, Lucas and his boyfriend, Robin, enter the tavern. Lucas demands a drink, but is struck down by Freddy Freaker telling him that he isn't legal drinking age. Gargoyowl and Sora then enter to tell everyone that Phantom is coming. Before they can explain anything, Phantom and their minions arrive and start to trash the building. Druid appears and opens a portal to the forest, but Phantom Lemres attempts to strike her with lightning. Flametail reacts quickly, jumping to take the shot, allowing everyone else to escape, but gets turned into a phantom as well. The escapees, scared by their lack of shelter, suggest building a new one. However, this quickly gets shot down by the fact that nobody in the team can cut down trees. Gargoyowl then suggests finding Moomin and Snufkin, hoping that they can allow the group to stay with them for protection. From there on out, the Rebellion is formed. Meanwhile, the former Hope's Peak Academy student, Iroha, was exploring the forest, looking for Jennifer. After not seeing any sign of her for 11 days, she contemplates giving up, but her rabbit, Lops, motivates her to keep going. Meanwhile, Soren and Reece search around aimlessly, looking for Shope, who is Soren's girlfriend. After arguing for a few moments, they encounter a small demon-like child named Tien. Tien tells them all she knows about Phantom, The Rebellion and the possible whereabouts of Shope, and the three decide to work together until they can locate - and join - the Rebellion. As the three explore, they run into Druid and join the Rebellion. Detective Pikachu also appears from the bushes, and after everyone tells him about the situation at hand, joins them. Sora then remarks about how she's hungry, with Detective Pikachu joining in and Reece complaining about WiFi. Tien says that she saw a place to eat on the way, and says she can bring them there if they're all dire enough. The group decides to go, and they follow her to the restaurant. When they get there, they discuss what they want to have there, except for Gargoyowl, who decides to stay outside just in case Phantom arrives. When they enter, Freddy Freaker shows Detective Pikachu a picture of Phantom on a newspaper. The Druid reads the newspaper, and finds out that Shope was phantomized, which causes her to panic and throw the newspaper to the side to make sure Soren doesn't find out. However, she picks it up and finds out, causing her to start crying. Shortly afterwards, Phantom Moon Snail breaks in and attacks the cashier, and is shortly followed by the rest of Phantom's army, including Shope. Gargoyowl hears this, and tries to assist the Rebellion. Unfortunately, they're stopped by Phantom Holly, who challenges them to a battle. Phantom calls the rebellion pathetic, which Detective Pikachu retorts by saying that they're the pathetic one for relying on slaves to fight. This angers them, and they try to kill him, but is stopped by Soren kicking him out of the way. Soren demands Phantom to release Shope from their grasp, but they instead try to take Soren's soul, before being stopped by an attack by Detective Pikachu. While Phantom is trying to recover from the attack, Druid opens a portal and tries to get everyone to escape. Unfortunately, Reece gets angry and tries to kill Phantom, which nearly gets him killed. Phantom Shope rebels against Phantom and pushes Reece away from them, which angers them. Phantom decides to retreat, while telling Phantom Shope that her life is on the line for what she did. The rebellion, in slight defeat, start to plan out their next moves for when Phantom strikes again. Once the commotion calmed down, a young, blue girl named Charlotte, meets the Rebellion. She joins them because she can't find her way back to Clamburg. Afterwards, Freddy Freaker looks through the Banana Wasp cash register for some money, before being forcibly stopped by Druid. Meanwhile, back at Phantom's headquarters, they initiate a role call, and notices that Shope has escaped their grasp and returned to the Rebellion. Angry at her disappearance, they start to yell about wanting to kill her, before their scythe starts to shake violently as her soul starts to resist her capture. Phantom struggles in pain and confusion, before their scythe flies into a wall and releases Shope's soul, which returns to her body and returns her to normal. Phantom Lemres predicts that it might have to do with her soul itself being too free-willed for Phantom's control, so the group agrees to avoid her when possible. Back in the forest, Corrin starts to explore the area in an attempt to find the rebellion, unaware that they've already left. After his second run-through, he encounters Bean, Lucas' brother. Bean, who was been phantomized, attempts to entice Corrin into joining Phantom's army, which he refuses. Bean decides to take Corrin in by force, by commanding his robotic companion Toucan to kill him. Corrin responds by knocking Toucan out with Dragon Lunge and run away with them. Bean frustratedly chases after him, but trips on a branch and allows him to get away with Toucan. Lucy and Kokoro were just relaxing in the latter's house, which the former actually found despite being somewhat obscure. Iroha, still looking around the forest, comes across the house. She slams the door open to ask Kokoro about Jennifer, but asks about Lucy before that. Unforunately, four phantom minions - Holly, alongside her friends Sarah and Sabrina, and Sarah's pet mouse Cheesecake - crashed in through the window. Sarah grabs Kokoro by the neck and hit her against the wall, prompting Lucy to attack Sarah with a fire spell. This saves Kokoro, but sets the house ablaze. The minions run away, as does Iroha, no longer being able to find Lucy and Kokoro. Kokoro gets up and evacuated the house, with Lucy by her side, and promises to find a hotel for the two of them. Once the Rebellion find a hotel, Shope talks with the Druid for a bit, before the others join them. They all talk about how they will possibly save the other phantomized characters, when Eggman bursts into the conversation and talks about his wife. The Druid reveals that she has his wife's staff, and refuses to give it back to him. Eggman is lured away by a voice saying that they fucked his wife, and as Sora panically try to tell him to come back, he gets phantomized. Charlotte, being late to the conversation, asks where Eggman is. Soren, not wanting to upset her, tells her that Eggman went on vacation. The others decide to look for new members before being attacked by Phantom Moon Snail, Phantom Tommy and Phantom Lemres. The Rebellion fight them, with Sora barely saving Charlotte from an attack from Moon Snail, Shope showing that she can still harness and use her phantom powers and Tien getting injured by Phantom Moon Snail. In order to help them escape, Shope distracts the Phantoms and has Phantom Lemres attack her. Once Phantom Lemres gets entangled in vines, the Rebellion escape. The Rebellion returns to their room shortly after to recover Sora and Charlotte, who are watching TV. They talk about Eggman for a bit, then Shope brings up that 1. She doesn't think that Phantom won't attack them for awhile and 2. That they need a base. Everyone agrees, and decides to use Freddy's $500 to buy a place to call their hideout. Phantom enters the scene and gets mad at Phantom Lemres for attacking Shope, against their orders. Phantom Moon Snail asks about the newest phantom, and Phantom says he's terrible, giving permission to Phantom Tommy to kill him if he fails miserably. Phantom says that he needs new minions, and Chihiro appears, and makes a deal to Phantom to become his ally. Back in the forest, Vendetta is looking for her sworn enemy, Charlotte. Suddenly, someone kills her pet, Grudge, which pisses her off. The killer introduces herself as Odette, and says that she simply "helped" Grudge. She offers to help Vendetta too, and she reluctantly agrees, hoping it'll help her find Charlotte. The three run off, with Vendetta screaming as she realizes just what's going on. Meanwhile, Corrin sets up a camp in the forest and Toucan wakes up, thanking him from saving them from Phantom Bean. Corrin is in shock, surprised that the drone talked to him. Toucan talks about their former master and hopes to return him back to normal. They say that they could find the Rebellion to help them, and calls Corrin "Master New", which promts Corrin to tell Toucan his real name. Iroha, still looking for Jennifer, finds Banana Wasp, which is now in ruins and was abandoned shortly after the attack. She decides to take shelter in it, but notices the dead body of the cashier, making her scream loud enough to alert Makoto and Kyoko. They rushed over to the building to see what's going on. Makoto decides to comfort the young painter, and Kyoko inspects the body to find out what happened to the cashier. After she identifies him as having been eaten, Kyoko and Makoto make their leave, wishing Iroha luck on finding her girlfriend. Druid, Sora, Sig and Detective Pikachu decide to check around for a suitable place for a base. After they decide on it, they pay for it with Freddy's money and furnish it for suitable living. Druid leaves to bring the Rebellion to the base, and a big, grey cat walks in. Sig identifies him as Zombie, Lemres' pet cat. Zombie was looking for somewhere to go after the disappearance of his owners. When Druid returns with the rest of the Rebellion, Zombie jumped out of Sig's arms and walked up to Charlotte, who hugs him tightly. A few days later, Shope decides to walk around outside the base, and is confronted by Chihiro. He chastises her for betraying Phantom, but after she threatens him, he agrees to return to Phantom with whatever information Shope wants them to know. She tells him that she can tell the Rebellion everything she knows about Phantom and their army. Afterwards, a black cat enters the scene, looking for his two companions. Shope asks him who he is, and he says he's Mao Mao, and that he's looking for Adorabat and Badgerclops. Shope warns him that they may have been taken by Phantom, and invites him to join the Rebellion. Meanwhile, Chihiro returns to Phantom to tell them about Shope's warning, worrying them. They then decide to start an all-out attack on the Rebellion. After Mao Mao introduces himself to the Rebellion, Phantom begins their attack on the group. The Rebellion starts off with the advantage, until Lucas notices his brother as a Phantom and starts to despair, allowing Phantom Lemres to attack him. The Rebellion recently came to the conclusion that Phantom's scythe is housing all of the stolen souls, and focus their attacks on it. Mao Mao passes Shope his sword, allowing her to strike at the scythe. Phantom kicks her away, which angers Soren. She latches onto them, giving Druid an opportunity to destroy the scythe. She prepares to destroy it, but Phantom Lemres blocks her spells. He gets ready to kill her, before a ball of energy hits him. It's then revealed that Corrin and Toucan were led to the base by Kyoko and Makoto. Phantom Lemres is fully convinced that Corrin only attacked him because he was jealous that Moon left him for Lemres. Sora gives Corrin the cue to destroy the scythe, but Phantom Lemres grabs him before he could. While taunting him, he suddenly gets his soul back. He's confused, and is worried that Corrin would hurt him. He reaffirms that he won't, but asks him to let him go. Lemres agrees, and lets him go, allowing Corrin to destroy the scythe. The Rebellion cheers, before realizing that destroying the scythe did nothing. Phantom then reveals that they transferred the souls to a container, in which Gargoyowl mentions that a slip-up likely happened to free Lemres from their grasp. Shortly after, Tommy is also freed. In frustration, Phantom announces that they have a plan B, and leaves. Kyoko explains to the confused Tommy and Lemres that they had their souls stolen by Phantom. While Tommy laments his choice to accept Phantom's offer, Lemres hopes that Moon Snail was freed as well, but to his disappointment, he isn't. Back at Phantom's base, Phantom explains to their team that they have a new plan: to invade the Spirit-touched Temple and take its treasure, the Spirit-touched Gem, in an attempt to steal all souls in the world. Chihiro mentions that they might still be able to partially control Shope, presenting Phantom the idea of using her as a spy. A creature named the Dark Ghost appears, and joins the army. Tommy and Lemres agree to join the Rebellion, before Shope starts to get a headache from Phantom's control. She tells the group that she's fine, before Phantom projects themself in her vision. They threaten that they can see her every move, worrying her. The next day, she tries to hide from the Rebellion, trying to give Phantom as little info as she can. Sora decides to start a team meeting, and initiates a role call, forcing Shope to join in. Detective Pikachu suggests arming the base with barbed wire and weaponry to protect from the next Phantom attack. Shope then gets hit with another strike of pain, before she recovers and reveals that Phantom can see everything she sees. She promises to hide away so they don't find out any other info, which makes Reece anxious. Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door, and a creature named Raslei asks to join. They say yes, and Reece exclaims that his healing powers might save the world. Following Detective Pikachu's idea, Tommy and Mao Mao go off to find weaponry to protect the base, where they meet 2-D, who says that he was left behind by his band members in the Gorillaz. Reece fanboys over him, and they all talk about 2-D's band mate, Murdoc, after he receives a threatening call from him, coming to the conclusion that he was phantomized. In Phantom's base, Chihiro has a talk with the phantomized Murdoc, revealing to him that 2-D joined the Rebellion. Angry, he tries to call his band mate but Chihiro smashes his phone. Phantom comes into the scene and talks about getting a new scythe, which Chihiro says he could forge, and does so. A girl named Iroha Nijiue, who has being looking for her girlfriend Jennifer Skye for a month, finds herself in Phantom's base, and witnesses Chihiro and the Dark Ghost finishing off Phantom's new scythe. Chihiro sees her and says that he might know where Jennifer is, and leads her into a small room, where he tries to steal her soul and admits that they got Jennifer a long time ago. Frightened, she witnesses Chihiro steal 5 souls in a row and barely escapes him. He hands the scythe to Phantom afterwards, and expresses his worries about Iroha. Iroha, tired and horrified that her girlfriend has become evil, runs into Moonlight Flower and Ralsei. Moonlight Flower calls out Iroha for stealing Jennifer from her, but Iroha exclaims that she is missing. Iroha tried to ask Ralsei about the Rebellion, but he disappears before he can answer, causing Iroha and Moonlight Jennifer to team up to find the Rebellion and save Tamara. Shope and Soren lament that Phantom has been around for a month, and Soren sings Green by Cavetown to her, saying that she learned it on guitar to cope with her disappearing. Reece says that Feel Good Inc. is better, which causing Soren to punch him in the nose. Trying to calm eachother down, the three, along with 2-D and Tommy (Who only came to stop the conflict), go out for a walk, when Chihiro and Phantom Murdoc attack them. However, before Chihiro can use the scythe, he and Phantom Murdoc are defeated by Moonlight Flower's bell, and leads everyone with Iroha to safety. Reece passes out from his nose bleed, and the 6 others rush back to the base to help him. Soren admits that she caused Reece's nosebleed, and Reece wakes up, gets angry and storms off with Iroha following him. The two talk about how they joined the Rebellion, with Reece refusing to call Soren his friend. Chihiro appears again and tries to steal their souls, with Reece failing to protect himself and Iroha. The others save them, with Reece apologizing to Soren about what he said about the song Soren sung, and making up with her. Craig and Tweek get lost in the forest, trying to get back to South Park. Unfortunately Chihiro finds them and steals Craig's soul, and Tweek escapes. Shope runs into him, and comforts Tweek, telling that the Rebellion will save Craig soon. to be continued... Tropes Main page Category:Phantom's Wrath Category:Moon Snail's Pages and Projects Category:Roleplaying Category:Discord